dragonprincefandomcom-20200223-history
Fire and Fury
}} Fire and Fury is the sixteenth episode of The Dragon Prince and seventh chapter of the second book, "'Sky". When Soren picks a fight with a dragon, chaos breaks out -- and Rayla faces a difficult decision. A defeated Viren returns to the figure in the mirror. Plot At night, Rayla reassures Callum that entry to the Xadian border will be easy since she knows the secret Moonstone path that can aid their crossing. They proceed to rest up in a cave, barely missing a dragon passing by in the sky. Soren and Claudia deliver their captive Corvus as prisoner in a nearby town jail. However, they find that the town they entered has been plagued by a lone dragon flying overhead for three days now. Though it continues to fly unprovoked, Soren assumes command over the town's defenders and prepares to attack the dragon by using the ballistas mounted on a tower. Soren launches the first attack and misses. Initially thinking it was scared off, the dragon strikes back by destroying a ballista and breathes fire at the townsfolk's homes, erupting chaos. Soren frees Corvus to help out in evacuating the villagers to safety and realizes their weaponry can't fend off the dragon. Claudia uses the eye of a gryphon that will aid a ballista's spear into precisely hitting the dragon. As the dragon circles back, Claudia fires, and the spear pursues the dragon before ultimately landing a fatal hit. The dragon cries out in pain and crashes in the town's outskirts, near where Rayla and the princes are resting. Woken by the dragon's siege, Ezran quickly rushes towards where the dragon crashed. Ezran approaches to inspect the dragon's condition and finds her still conscious but heavily injured. Callum and Rayla assists Ezran as he manages to pull off the spear that hit her body. Unfortunately, they hear Soren and his men closing in. Ralya reluctantly has to retreat back to the princes and leave the dragon to be chained up, where Soren and Claudia plan to have it torn apart in order for her flesh to be used in Dark Magic spells. A dismayed Viren returns to the castle of Katolis where she is quickly approached by an angered Opeli, having discovered his treasonous actions of using the King's seal and posing to be regent. Viren continues to walk back to the dungeon undisturbed in spite being stripped of his authority in the Council and Opeli's warning that he still awaits judgement. Having lost all options to seize power, Viren decides to finish the ritual with the elf mage in the mirror. Unable to abandon the dragon to the humans, Rayla plans to return and rescue her. Callum wishes to assist her but knows he's worthless since he is no longer a mage. Rayla reassures Callum that this is her fight and bids farewell to the princes to continue their journey if she doesn't return. Rayla stealthily gets past the soldiers guarding the dragon and tries to cut off its restraints but she gets discovered by Soren. The two end up in combat, but she gets surrounded on all sides by Soren's men. Meanwhile, Callum finds a solution to help Rayla and asks Ezran to stay with Zym while he rushes to the crash site. Rayla finds herself overpowered and unable to break loose the chains securing the dragon. Claudia heeds Soren to not kill her as Rayla will help them know where the princes are. However, Callum enters the scene armed with the spell book of Dark Magic and a Xadian creature. Claudia realizes Callum is attempting his first Dark Magic spell and pleads him to stop since he hasn't been taught properly. But Callum recites the Snake Binding spell that Claudia used before, causing all the chains to turn into snakes that drives off the human defenders in fear. The spell takes a toll on Callum that renders him unconscious. The dragon remains unresponsive even as Rayla pushes her head. Soren uses this moment to finally seize Rayla. However, the dragon finally awakens that scares off the remaining soldiers and allowing Rayla to carry Callum back to their cave. Soren chooses to attack and manages to cut off a spine from the dragon. But Soren is quickly overpowered as the dragon lands a powerful whip with its tail that violently throws Soren to crash on a boulder. The dragon prepares to finish Soren but is halted when she is approached by Zym, followed by Ezran. The dragon seems to recognize Zym as the Dragon Prince and then flies off, sparing Soren. Claudia finally has a chance to take back the Dragon Prince and begins reciting a spell to trap him, but is halted by Soren's cry for help. Claudia faces a dilemma but ultimately chooses to rush back and help her injured brother, allowing Zym and Ezran to escape. Claudia realizes Soren's entire body has been paralyzed. Viren awaits the return of the elf. When he finally does so, the elf quickly notices that Viren is ready to finish the ritual. The elf proceeds to slit the palm of his hand as the blood pours into a bowl. Viren slits his own palm where his blood is poured also into a bowl which erupts with magic. The elf opens his mouth where a caterpillar-like creature emerges and is dropped into the elf's bowl, causing it to teleport into Viren's bowl. The creature proceeds to crawl up Viren's body, placing itself on Viren's ear, where the elf's words echo through it. The shocked Viren realizes he can now speak directly with the elf mage. The elf is relieved to finally speak with another person and asks Viren on how he may serve him. Cast Trivia *Callum's line "One does not simply walk into Xadia" is a reference to the ''Lord of the Rings'' franchise, the originally parodied quote being "One does not simply walk into Mordor". Credits *The credit image displaying Callum's corruption through dark magic re-appears in The Book of Destiny. It's not clear if this repetition was intentional or a mistake by the staff. *The image of Soren fighting the plushy of a dragon foreshadows his change of heart regarding dragons in Dragonguard, where a continuation can be found in the episode's credits. *The gryphon, whose eye was taken by Claudia to cast her magic, can be seen in the credits wearing an eyepatch. References }} Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Book Two Category:A to Z